Recalling Us
by ShipperBody
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Sad fluffy Ichihime. Ichigo's deathbed. Read please! ;D


**Recalling Us**

_Summary:_ "I don't know if there are times in our lives that we should put aside, I don't know if there are times in our lives that we should make better use than others; … In every moment of my life you were there… Now I will leave for the next and I look forward for your arrival."

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm just a fan girl. Listen to 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellow Card while reading this – beautiful.

So, this is a conversation, but Orihime's phrases aren't there. It's only Ichigo's testimony and he's on his deathbed.

Enjoy.

**One Shot.**

Life passes fast. Very fast.

If you dare to blink you lost half of it, but, then, without the twinkle it is impossible to pay attention at the wonderful happenings during our lives… And you're one of them.

It's been great and longer seventy eight years since we first met. We were just two kids, embittered by the deaths of our beloved ones, but, still, we live by leaps and bounds, being held by friends that cared for us. You came out of the blue at my father's Clinic, crying and sobbing side by side to your brother's body on the litter and I saw you from his office, concerned, but I did nothing afraid something like what happened to me could happen to you too. However, it's inevitable to not think of the worst.

Unfortunately, we became the 'same', right? You orphan of parents and responsible, left alone at this city since you were twelve, yet you could found a away to try living a normal life. Now I… Well, I was a bit of a nuisance, pointing it out. I was always the close book for everyone, my dad couldn't even talk to me about nothing at all and I kind of troubled the gangsters that looked for me, to confront me…

Hahahahahahaha! You're funny, huh? No. I never looked for trouble. Whether albeit, it always found me... Right?

Three years later we ended up at the same High School and our lives messed up at once. Rukia appeared to me, causing mayhem and amusement at the same time, giving me her _shinigami_ powers and a huge responsibility for fifteen years old boy. You know I still have no idea how old that midget is? Who knows when we meet again she dares telling me…?

And I dragged you along to this complex, messed world. Great friendly acts, huh? Oh... Fine! Just because your powers emerged thanks to your will power of protecting our friends, as my came so I would be able to fight that Hollow who attacked Yuzu and Karin.

Wow! They were so young…

Sorry, love. I just lost my thoughts track… It's so annoying to be an old, ninety years, doited man! I know I've been always like this, moody and whiny, since my fifteen, at least… But never so annoying! I can't even figure out how you managed to stick with me through all those years! Since we became friends, right? So… About seventy five years, isn't it, babe?

And I remember you perfectly, even though I was an useless person who never thought of others' feelings. I hate me until today, y'know?

Oh! Don't say it or I'll forget what I was talking about! I know you love me no matter what how I'm or how I look like. It's the same for you, babe.

You had that long, auburn hair, cascading down you back to the waist, when we saw each other at fifteen, and you wore the _Shun Shun Rikka_ on your bangs; your big blue, grey eyes drew attention, rounded by long and beautiful eyelashes; your reminiscent kindness… I just figured it out later, when I lost you for the university… You've got no idea how I hate myself! I always thought of inheriting my dad's medical clinic and my _shinigami_ life would end, sooner or later – without, in fact, wanting it to happen, because it became my routine. But things didn't work out like that, right, love?

You went to Tokyo's College, merit and pride, coursing Medical school and specializing in obstetrics. A miracle's creator! I stayed at Karakura, too much worried about others' lives them mine. And, after our graduations, you came back and we talked again. Seventy two years ago, when we were at a party at Soul Society.

Indeed, I flush just to think of what they told me after that night, because, honestly, I can't remind a little bit of it… And you look like a red tomato. Blame it all over that Blondie! It's all Rangiku-san's fault! I wouldn't mind waiting until our wedding night two years later, but... Since you ain't regretful…

You fool! I'll never regret, not a single time of doing something with you that made you happy! Not a little bit, because you, Orihime, is the woman of my life and shall always be!

Don't cry yet, my love. I haven't started my testimony, yet. I'm just summing up our long and fast years together, because, otherwise, I wouldn't have much more time to declare for you as I intend soon enough. So, don't cry yet, Orihime.

When you gifted me with Masaki, that terrible spike haired woman, made me the happiest man of the World. Twenty seven years, a wonderful wife and a healthy daughter. What more could I ever ask at life during this entire peak? Besides, after they gave me back my _shinigami_ powers, I was always working as the _Substitute_.

Then the twins came, Mamoru and Sora, worse than Yuzu and Karin. I repeat for those two to make it clear: the WORT! I remember us taking turns so one could rest while the other took care of both of them, because they'd never leave us to go to the bathroom. And our family stopped by them, I felt complete! Nothing was missing at my life. Nothing is missing until now...

It's better Mamoru being taping it all hidden too know that his father did had a sensitive and caring side, and all he did was to make him a strong and determined man in the future – thing he'd never been…

Oh… You could tell him, but I know how is to have a dad picking on you! Mamoru shall know this before the air became thinner and I regret not telling him that everything I did for him was so he could be happy! Since Sora and Mamoru are, actually, just the same, everything I tell one means the same for the other. Enough sensitive moment for one dad!

So you stopped working, right? To take care of all those children, running around our house. And when Renji and Rukia brought Kaien along, that brat… That annoying brat that took away my only daughter, making her last name became Abarai! Thinking of it makes me mad!

What's great? Orihime… For God's sake, huh? Kaien may be a good person now, but, before, when they were seventeen, I caught both of them playing dirrty on our couch! Did you know that? Hunf… I forgave him, because He gave me gorgeous grandchildren. Otherwise...

Okay, okay, babe! Because Renji and Rukia are our friends, too. But, even though, my grandchildren are the reason why.

And our daughters-in-law, huh? I can't recall their names, but they know I like both of them. They have to forgive a ninety years old man, dying of senescence. Who'd say I'd be here, right, my love?

Yes, it is bullshit! I could've hold on a bit more, but, _NO_, I have to had a myocardial on our family reunion at _oyaji's_ clinic. Because I'm weak.

Okay. I know... I'm not weak, the hour came... I know, I know. I just say it because I'd love to be a little long with you and the kids and with the rest of our friends…

Don't cry yet, Orihime. I can't let myself cry now… It's not the time…

I know I can't ask life for nothing, because it gave me everything I needed to keep us around. It took me a precious person on the beginning, but it made up for me when you appeared and life told me: "Hey, asshole! This lady chooses you! Go for her and you'll never regret." And I couldn't say know after we woke up next to each other, naked, after Soul Society's party.

Orihime, I know we lived all we had to live, but, honestly, I wanted to live much more than we did. I wanted much more time to enjoy our bliss, no matter where we'd be. I'd love to be near you forever and be able to defend you whenever you needed. I wasn't able to do it, remember? When you were dragged to _Hueco Mundo_… I…I promised I'd protect you, but you were gone and I didn't even know what to do when you left!

You shouldn't choose that, y'know, right? You know we'd figure out a way to overcome all that troubles as we've done until now and you know we'd win against Aizen one way or another… However you joined Ulquiorra and I'll confess you that I'd never, ever told anyone else: I thought you'd get together with him. And, when I say it, I mean 'love' him. You'd stay at _Hueco Mundo_ and would leave me and our friends…

I know you came back, but I was afraid, Orihime! I was scared you'd rather be with an _Arrancar_ than with me…

You'd never known how relived I was when we came back to our world and you were by my side, after I lost my powers. I was so glad you were there and fine. I guess I started noticing something since then, but never was sure until we were away from each other during College. I thought I had lost you forever and you'd never come back to Karakura, but… Hey! Here you are and here we keep on: two old people, white hair, twinkles on our face and, even though, you are the most beautiful woman in all the Worlds we've ever been.

I'm sorry for the pause, love, however the air is thinner as the time pass and I won't be able to talk without gasping. So, forgive me for my desperation. I have to tell you everything until the end or I won't be in peace.

Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Orihime. Orihime. I'd rather like your single name, the one that I took too long to replace until our engagement dinner for your birth name. Humans are crazy, nothing else to say. You could have any name and I wouldn't mind calling you for whatever you'd like, as long as the Inoue I've met years ago would still be there: a kind, sweet, big hearted girl, with the prettiest smile and the best character of the World. I flaunt myself to others about you, you knew? I guess getting together with you was my biggest pride and it only wasn't to win you, because you already loved me, what make things really easier. But, still, only having you made me the happiest man at the World. And I'll be like this for good, my love, because what I feel for you shall never be forgotten.

Don't cry, Inoue. Even your joyful tears make me sad. I'm already overflowed with tears just to think that I won't be able to talk to you every mornings, afternoons and nights; not be able to kiss you or hug you or stroke you anymore; just because I won't be able to hear another 'I love you' from your lips let my heart aching so much. And, no, it's not one more heart attack, Orihime…

So, while I speak, hug me. Hug me with all you can. Suffocate me with your love, because I don't want to let you, yet. Don't leave my hug until I can embrace you by the waist, with my slow arms or I won't feel safe to leave you.

Yeah! I'll miss this. Miss how warm and soft you are and how perfectly you fit in my arms – I missed it when you weren't between them. Now, without leaving me, let me look you in the most beautiful eyes my poor sight can see. How they shine, how they tear, such despair… Don't be like this, my love. We'll meet soon enough! Live and let live the rest of the life! I want to see your smile, Orihime. The smile that is so hot and alive, the smile that can light a whole town!

I may be a weak and fatty old man, but I have a great memory and I want to take it with me. And my memories I don't want to forget not a single moment that I passed here.

Now kiss me so I can remember those sweet and pink lips of yo

urs. So I'd never forget your taste, so I can find you around, someday, by them. And kiss me again… And again… And again…

And I wanted to ask you, Inoue, my love, my wife, my live, why you choose me? But I know we can't tell our heart who to Love and that was a rhetorical question, but I consider myself the most powerful man to be picked by you. And what you said that night in my room, before the Winter Battler, seventy five years ago, I tell you with all the certain I know:

I'd like to have five lives, Orihime, for me to live in five different ways; for me to have five different jobs; for me to eat five times the biggest amount of food I could; and for me, during those five lives, to fall in love with the same person, Orihime.

So, promise me… Promise this old, tired, white spiked hair man that we'll be together on our next lives so we can enjoy even more the fast way they pass by.

I don't know if there are times in our lives if we should put aside; I don't know if there are times in our lives that we should make better use than others; I don't know it there are times in our lives that weren't worth of our tears; I don't know if there are times in our lives that weren't worth of our genuine smiles; However, I'm sure of one thing:

In all times of my life, you were there!

Therefore don't cry mourning about we having no more time to be together, because the time isn't the worst or the best depending on people. It works along with actions and all I've got to do is be thankful it let me live all I had to live with the most important person for me.

Thank you, Inoue, for always being there to me and for choosing this dense man to love and care with all your love. I love you too, babe.

Now I will leave for the next and I look forward for your arrival…

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo. Ninety years old. A great husband, father, grandfather and friend. Everyone shall miss him and never forget his acts. No one will!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo! Did you guys like it? I know it's too sad and my english is horrible, but I guess you could review me and tell me your opinion, right? ;D<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Juh**


End file.
